The current invention is in the field of home improvement and home construction and more particularly, relates to a cover or housing system which may be integrated with a pull down stairway. The present invention addresses certain problems associated with access to an upper floor using a pull down stairway. In a further aspect, the present invention provides an improved method of access to and exit from an upper room such as an attic using an installed folding stairway.
There are various inventions that cover, insulate, or attempt to seal the opening above a pull down stairway. Pull down stairways are notorious for their inefficiency with loss of warm air and moisture up through the stairway access. Previous devices made of foam or fiberglass enclosures must be manually removed when access is needed and re-positioned manually while climbing back down the stairway or standing on a ladder. Other devices attempt to reduce the infiltration of warm air, but lack the insulation R-value recommended by the building industry. Other inventions are designed as trap door devices, but still require manual intervention.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention address air, moisture and dust infiltration and thermal loss associated with access through an upper floor opening using a folding or pull down stairway while also providing a handrail, positioned to be grasped by a user when the pull down stairway is deployed for assisting the user when entering and leaving the upper floor opening.